youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Freeman
Steven Freeman was the father of Stephanie Kimble and the husband of Jessica Kimble. His life Steven was involved with Jessica when she became pregnant, their relationship changed, broke up and Jessica left and gave birth to their daughter Stephanie. In Jason goes to Hell, Steven is shown in a diner where his ex-mother-in-law, Diana Kimble worked. She was harassed by bounty hunter Creighton Duke. She instructs him to come to her house at midnight. When he does, he finds Diana being attacked by a Jason possessed deputy named Josh. Diana was killed by a flying knife that hits her in the back. Later, when he was found near her body, he was framed for murder. At prison, he meets Duke and asks for info on Voorhees but Duke makes him purposely let him break his fingers. Later, armed with a gun, Steven escapes. He finds the diner and goes to the back where Diana is kept. He proudly states that it was the first time he ever laid eyes on his child. But then he finds out Jessica is at the police station. She was attacked by a businessman named Robert Campbell who's possessed by Jason. He kicks Jason and shoots him several times, temporarily knocking him out. Meanwhile, Duke knocks a guard out and escapes. Later, at the diner, they are prevented from getting their daughter, Stephanie by the diner's owner, Shelby B. and her family. Then a stray bullet from Shelby B. hits a light causing a blackout. Then Jason kills her son Ward outside and throws his body through a window and enters the diner. Steven protects Jessica by going to the back. The entire diner tries to kill Jason. Shelby B.'s midget husband, Joey is drowned by Jason and she is killed seconds later. Jessica's friend Vicki packs a double barreled shotgun and nearly kills Jason, but she herself is killed in the process. Thinking that Jason is dead, they head back home to find that Duke has the baby. Suddenly, Sheriff Landis and Officer Randy come in, preparing to arrest them. Landis is accidentally killed when he tries to grab Jessica and is stabbed by the mystic dagger. Randy, who is being possessed by Jason, tries to posess Jessica, but Steven decapitates him with a machete which lets a demon-like Jason crawl out and fall into the basement. Steven realizes that Diana's body is in there and asks Duke if the woman Jason has to posess needs to be dead which Duke replies no. Jason, who entered Diana's body, bursts from the floorboards and attacks them. He kills Duke and fights Steven. Steven tries fending him off, but is easily overpowered. Suddenly, Jessic stabs Jason with the mystic dagger and he was sent to Hell. Jessica and Steven reconsiel and left with their baby walking into the morning light. Freddy vs Jason vs Ash: The Nightmare Warriors Steven appears, learned that Jessica has died and his teenage daughter, Stephanie is having nightmares about her great-uncle Jason Voorhees. Having spent thousands of dollars getting psychiatric help for his daughter, Steven (spelt Stephen in the comic) eventually takes her to Dr. Maggie Burroughs who's forming a group of people who have survived Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger. However, Steven becomes frustrated when Maggie reveals her plan to combine their strengths to stop the killers permanently. During his rant, Jason Voorhees bursts into the house and crushes his head as Stephanie looks on in horror. Category:Characters from Jason Goes to Hell Category:Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Smart Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Males died in the movies Category:Survivor Category:Brave Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Father of Heroes Category:Husband of Heroes Category:About Males Category:Characters from Freddy vs Jason vs Ash: The Nightmare Warriors